An External Force
by kimrey
Summary: A faction of hunters have decided to take Sam and Dean out, once and for all. Takes place in season 10. *Slightly based on spoilers*


Hi guys! This story is supposed to be set in season 10. It's slightly based on spoilers from the upcoming season, mostly from how they've said Demon!Dean is going act and the fact that he will eventually be cured.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes felt heavy and his head hurt like hell. It took him a solid minute before he realized he was lying on a hard cement floor. He went to move his right arm, but found he was unable to. The sound of metal scraped against metal, restricted the limb which was outstretched at an awkward angle. He turned his head toward his hand and opened his eyes as best he could, finding his right eye didn't quite open all the way. He reached for it with his left hand and hissed when he touched a large cut just above his eyebrow.<p>

Memories flooded back to him. He had gone to get himself and Dean dinner from the diner down the road. He had been jumped, pulled into an ally where at least four men took their turns beating him until he was unconscious. He remembered putting up a fight, taking satisfaction in getting some hits of his own in. They had underestimated him, but only a little. They had obviously known it would take more than one person to take him out.

Dean would have been proud.

Dean. He had last seen him lying on his bed at the motel, channel surfing while whining about being hungry. They were in Amsterdam, New York working a case. Sam had finally gotten Dean, his Dean back only a few weeks prior. He had cured him of his demon. It was a long, tumultuous journey for both of them, but things were finally seeming to be back to normal, or as normal as it could be for them.

Which is why Sam had immediately stood up and offered to go get his brother some food, no arguments necessary. He just hoped that Dean was where he left him, that these men didn't find him as well.

The room was dark. He was unable to take in his surroundings and case the room. He assumed that was intentional.

Sam sat up and tried to hold back the groan of pain he felt from just moving into a new position. Once he was sitting he was able to lean back against a wall. Metal encased his right wrist and he reached with his left hand to feel for what he seemed to be attached to. Solid bars protruding from the floor. A radiator. He gave the structure a good yank to see if there was any give, but immediately regretted the decision when a he felt a wave of vertigo. If it hurt to move to a sitting position, it certainly hurt to exert any energy. He dropped his hand and leaned his head back on the wall, shut his eyes, and tried to collect himself.

He didn't have much time before he heard a door creak open and a bright light was snapped on. He squinted and blinked a few times before his vision cleared as best as it could and he was staring up at the man who had entered.

"Hi, Sam. You don't look so good." Sam looked him over, trying to see if he recognized this man who seemed to have at least twenty years on him. He came up with nothing.

"Do I know you?" He asked, his voice scratchy and not nearly as intimidating as he'd like it to be.

"Not so much. But I feel like I know you very well. You can call me Roger." Sam didn't know how to take that, but he knew he didn't like it.

"What are you?" He asked.

The man let out a laugh and shut the door behind him. "You know, I could ask you the same thing." Sam watched him approach, warily. "Me? I'm just a man. A hunter, like you. Like your brother. Like your daddy."

Sam swallowed. "So what's with all this?" He yanked on the handcuffs.

"That's a loaded question, but I'll lay it all out for you." He stooped down to Sam's level, taking a knee about five away from him. Sam felt himself shrinking back. "You, Sam Winchester were a very high priority for a bunch of hunters a few years back. You see, demons, they don't keep quiet. They like to run their mouths. So when a kid - a very special kid, as they said, starts the apocalypse, sets Lucifer free, does all these horrible things, they like to talk about it. Brag. Especially since this kid was a hunter. This information spread pretty quickly, as you probably know. I know some hunters went after you, didn't they?"

Sam looked continued to look at him, but said nothing.

"A few guys caught up with you in Oklahoma then Roy and Walt supposedly took out both you and your brother. Obviously you're still here, so either they were lying or…" He looked to Sam, grinning. He stayed silent.

"Anyway," he continued. "You were bad news. Most of us knew this, but bigger fish, you know? You were put on the back burner because the rest of the world was going to hell. You fell off the priority list, but no one ever forgot." He stood and started to pace. Sam wondered if he had practiced this speech in the mirror.

"We all thought it was kinda messed up that Dean didn't seem to want to do anything about the situation. I mean, I guess I get it. You're his little brother and so on. But Dean was a hunter, a great hunter and he should have had the balls to take you out. So we figured he was in on it too. Whatever evil stuff you were doing. But man…we had no idea."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"A few months back some of my buddies and I run into a group of demons. They were hanging out in an abandoned warehouse. We set up a sound system, had an exorcism play and smoked them out. It was an easy job, but we noticed it didn't have an affect on one of them. So we approached him and boy we were surprised to see Dean Winchester, black eyes and all."

Sam listened intently. He had known about a lot of things Dean had done as a demon, but most of it was still a big mystery.

"Threw holy water on him, nothing. Nothing worked and nothing stopped him from snapping the necks of four of my buddies. He did it like it was nothing. I dropped everything and ran. I don't know why left me alive, but I vowed that he would live to regret it."

Sam broke eye contact with him and looked away. He wasn't surprised to hear this story, but it still stung. He could imagine what it was like for Dean to still have all of these memories of the horribly things he did. He knew from experience.

Suddenly he felt Roger's hand grab his chin, squeezing his face to make him look him in the eyes. His good humored demeanor gone.

"Those were my friends. My brothers. Great men."

"I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say and he meant it.

"You're sorry?" He pushed Sam head back and he let out a yelp when it snapped back from hitting the wall. "Is sorry going to bring them back? Is sorry going to make up for all the lives lost because of you and your brother?"

Sam met his eyes. "No."

"Damn right." He pulled back, standing again. "Here are the facts as I see them. You should have been dealt with a long time ago. Dean needs to be dealt with now. Both of you need to be gone. This has gone too far."

"You're right. It has gone too far. But I have explanations for everything."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." He turned away. "If only John could see you two now."

Sam's stomach dropped at the mention of his father. "Did you know my dad?"

He turned back to Sam. "I worked a hunt or two with him. Good man, or so I thought. I bet he had explanations, too." He stalked back to Sam, kneeling down, getting in his face. "He should have smothered you two in your sleep when you were kids. Would have made everyone's lives easier. He goes and dies and leaves you to burden everyone else. Coward."

Sam sucked in a breath. "I want you to know that everything I did, everything Dean did that led to all of this, we thought we were doing the right thing."

"The right thing? Was ending the lives of five hunters and who knows how many other innocent people the right thing?"

"Five hunters? I thought you said four."

"Well, yes. Four of my friends and then there's Steve Wandell."

Sam's eyes widened at the mention of a name he hadn't heard said aloud in years. He couldn't help but wonder how much more this man knew about him.

"No one could confirm that was your doing, but I'm going to take your reaction as proof."

"Are you going to let me explain anything?"

"Maybe later. I have to say, I am interested to hear your spin on things and I've got about a dozen other hunters on the other side of that wall who would love to take a shot at you. But right now I need to get Dean here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Sam's phone. He started scrolling through the contacts.

Sam's head shot up. "No, look. The Dean that you saw, the Dean that killed your friends, it wasn't Dean. Not really."

"Sure looked like him to me."

"He was a demon, okay? But he's not anymore. I cured him. I fixed it. And I'm not evil. We're just hunters, we save lives just like you."

"This is an adorable attempt at talking me down, Sam. But it's not going to work. Even if everything you're saying is true, nothing is going to stop me and those guys out there from taking care of this once and for all." He walked back toward Sam and shoved his hand over his mouth, pinning his head to the wall. "Now shut up while Dean and I have a conversation."


End file.
